


Pretend Just for Today... Or Maybe Some Other Days Too

by ChocolateFondue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Castiel in Panties, Crossdressing, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateFondue/pseuds/ChocolateFondue
Summary: Dean still can't wrap his head around the fact that Castiel once had a female vessel.Castiel gives in to his boyfriend's fantasy but since he cannot just get another vessel, he uses his creativity instead.





	

“Would you rather I take a female vessel instead?” Castiel finally asked after a few beats of Dean's silence. Apparently, knowing that he once had lady parts seemed to make the hunter's brain go haywire. “Do you miss being with women? I don't know if I could find a different vessel easily or should I ---”

The angel's next words were muffled when Dean silenced him with a finger on the lips. “You can stop that train of thought now, Cas. Don't think of it that way.” Castiel cocked an eyebrow then. “You're perfect as you are, Cas. I just thought that if you were a chick when we first met then it would've taken me not less than a week to try and get in your pants. But don't you ever worry because you already know what you can do to me... Bless Jimmy and his gorgeous body.” He had the gall to wink. “Kidding aside, if that was the case, I don't think we'll be able to develop our friendship at such a deep level. Profound bond as you have said.” 

Castiel nodded and gave a gentle smile. “So not thinking about asking me to find a female vessel then?” 

“No, definitely not.” Dean answered with conviction. “Besides, if angels could actually knock up humans and vice versa...” It was then that he had to pause and take a deep breath. He didn't mean for this conversation to go to that direction but he wanted to make Cas understand. “I don't think we could afford a child moreso if it's a nephilim.”

Long fingers carded through his hair then, comforting him in more ways than one. “I understand, Dean. Not with the way we lead our lives.” Then Castiel gravitated towards Dean, sitting on his lap. “But from the glint in your eyes, I think in the back of your mind, it's still something that makes your breath hitch and your throat dry.” As if on cue, Dean feels a lump in his throat and gulps at the way Cas is now slowly grinding his hips on his fast hardening cock. “The idea of being a sire excites you, doesn't it?” Dean doesn't even have to answer and Cas just whispers in his ear. “Close your eyes.”

Dean heard something akin to a swish and when he opened his eyes, he felt his knees go week. Cas was standing in front of him wearing a very slutty bridal dress complete with stockings, lace garter and a pair of stilettos that can kill. He must've been looking like a goldfish because Cas had to lean in and close his mouth with his hand. “I can't get you a female vessel but we can pretend even just for today. So why don't you do what a man does to his slutty bride on their wedding night?”

That being said, Dean did not waste any more time and Cas was on his back in mere seconds, playing by closing his legs even though the lace petticoat barely covered his crotch. “Don't worry, honey. I'll be gentle, I promise.” Dean smirked as he moved his hands over Cas' long legs, the texture of the stockings are already making him tent his pants. He bent down to make small kisses on the other man's inner thighs as he slowly parted his legs. Dean looked up and saw the blues of Cas' eyes intensify in lust the moment he used his teeth to drag the garter down and off his leg. 

The angel crooked his finger beckoning Dean to come closer. Sloppy kisses were exchanged once their faces became only inches apart and Cas quickly worked on Dean's belt and pants. It was like Dean was a teenager all over again as he fumbled out of the rest of his clothes and dove back down between Cas' legs. “You're getting me so wet, Dean. Why don't you eat my pussy so you can get a taste?” Dean had to think of unsexy things for a moment there. Cas suddenly spewing filthy words will be the end of him. Suddenly, all the raunchy things they've done before seemed so vanilla. But Dean had better things to do than replay those memories in his head. If Cas wants it like this, well, two can play this game. 

“Don't worry, honey. Your little pussy will be wrecked by the time our honeymoon ends.” It was Cas' turn to stutter and any comeback he had in his mind died on his lips when Dean pushed his knees up and slid his white lace panties to the side before plunging his tongue inside his hole. His own cock hardens enough that it starts to peek out of its lacy constriction. Dean was talented with his tongue which nothing new but then he peeks once in a while from beneath the layers of chiffon and smirks with his shiny lips. 

“Dean, please.” Cas manages to groan out, propped on his elbows as he watches the other man do his magic. “My pussy feels so empty. I need your cock now!” he practically begs as he nudges his ass forward to Dean for emphasis.

Dean only offers his right hand after grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. “Not yet babe. Your sweet virgin pussy is still too tight and I don't wanna hurt you.” he says it like it's real and Cas licks his own lips before sucking in three of Dean's fingers. “That's it. Later I wanna see you do that to my cock, okay?” Cas bobs his head more enthusiastically in response. He then feels Dean pulling off the panties entirely and Cas bites back a moan when Dean's tongue touched the tip of his cock.

“Don't hold back, honey. Do you like it when I lick your clit like that?” And to emphasize his point, he continued with kitten licks while circling Cas' hole with his spit-slick fingers.

“Aaaah.. Deaaaan...” Cas grips the sheets in a tight squeeze. With the rate Dean is going, Cas might pull off patches of the other man's hair if he grabs his head so he chooses to rip the bedsheets instead. “Not there, too much.” his voice almost cracks from the pleasure as Dean starts to suck but only the head.

“Your clit is so sensitive.” Dean muses as pre-come starts to bead on its tip. He then goes back to tongue-fucking Cas' hole, adding two fingers now and the slurping noises making it more filthy. By the time he decides that Cas is ready, his own cock is already so red in anger. Definitely because of the lack of attention.

Cas was about to move to give him a blowjob in return but just pressed the other gently back to the bed. “It's okay, honey. I'll use your pussy juices to wet my cock. You can return the favor in round 2.” he grinned and moved in to position, pouring the remaining lube and rubbing his cock between Cas' legs then nudging the head slowly into the puckered hold.

“You're so big, Dean. I can't wait for you to fill my tight pussy.” Dean let out a strangled moan before sliding home. Cas’ legs automatically tightening around Dean's waist as the latter bottoms out inside him.

“Fuck, Cas. Your pussy is clenching so tight around me. So hot!” Dean moves to pull out leaving only the bulbous head in then slams back so hard that Cas arches his back off the mattress.

“Shit, you're really gonna wreck my pussy. Go on, Dean. Pound my pussy and make me feel it!” Cas breathes heavily as he pulls up the skirt higher. Dean grabs Cas waist, making him go on a frenzy with the feel of the lace. He pistons his hips in and out and bends down to lick the imaginary cleavage so Cas hastily pulls down the thin straps to uncover his supposed breasts which Dean immediately grabs then tweaks one of his nipples before putting it in his mouth.

Dean continues to fuck him with abandon but always reaching so deep that Cas eyes widens when he looks down and sees the outline of his boyfriend's cock in his tummy. “Shit Dean, so deep...” he bites his lip and takes one of Dean's hand with his to feel the bulge.

“Oh fuck... CAS...” Dean is ready to blow with the realization. They've never had sex this instense before. Was it the dressing up? The filthy talk? The belly bulge? Dean can't even tell anymore which kink caused it.

“Me too, Dean.” Cas nods but miraculously stays in character. “You're hitting my cervix,Dean. Aaaah..” Cas moans like a whore and Dean will have so much for his spank bank when they're not together.

Cas' puts both arms around Dean's head lifts his hips to get friction for his own cock. “Touch my clit, Dean. Please... Almost there, just rub my clit.”

Dean complies and literally rubs the slit while pumping his own cock rapidly inside Cas. “Gonna come inside you, babe. Breed your virgin pussy.”

“Come for me, Dean. Shoot your load up inside me and give me your babies. Come on, make me pregnant.” Cas is delirious now, with Dean's cock hitting his prostate over and over while his cock is being rubbed. He opened his eyes and looked Dean in the eyes. 

“Shit, babe. Ugghhhh. I'm gonna knock you up. I'll fill your womb with so much come it will gush out of your tiny pussy. And we'll do this all over again until you have my baby.” He grabs Cas and wraps his arms around him as he makes one final thrust. He growls on Cas' shoulder when he finally shoots ropes of come inside the angel. It was Castiel's turn to groan when the feeling of squelching hot liquid paints his guts and he comes right after, rubbing it all over Dean's stomach.

They fall back to bed with a thud, all sweaty and sticky from their hottest escapade as of yet and both with stupid smiles on their faces. “Well that was awesome.” Dean turned his head to face Cas with a sappy smile. “Didn't peg you as a squirter though.” Then proceeded with a mischievous laugh. Cas hit him but only lightly. He was too tired to fire back.

“That really got you off, huh? When I came up with this I was thinking it will be a one time thing. But it seems we both enjoyed it more that we should.” Castiel shook his head. “Maybe next time, we can do a naughty schoolgirl or cheerleader. Or a sexy nurse. But you'll be the nurse and I'll be your Dr. Sexy.” Cas snapped his fingers and they were suddenly cleaned up under the sheets. No signs of the debauched wedding dress whatsoever.

“What can I say Cas? You had me at Dr. Sexy.” he wrapped the angel in his arms and fell right asleep from exhaustion and satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually just content being a reader but the utter lack of Feminization fics wounds me. Hence, this PWP that I never planned to actually make.
> 
> Also, I prefer bottom!Dean and omega!Dean on a normal day but when I feel kinky, I go for the other way around.
> 
> This is my first fic after so many years of not writing so please don't stone me to death. Thank you!


End file.
